Robin Hood:Outlaw's Children
by Lady Sorciere
Summary: Robin Hood has now married and started a family of his own. This is his children's story.Anonymous reviewers welcome!


Rosalyn stared around the forest and sighed deeply. She was lost; completely and hopelessly lost. It had been foolish run into a forest she knew nothing about merely to escape an unwelcome suitor. Though, to get away from the count of Delmar, Rosalyn would be willing to do a great number of foolish things. She pressed on further into the woods, hoping to find a path.

After perhaps a quarter of an hour of walking, she found one. Rosalyn walked onto it and turned to follow it out of the forest. She paused and turned gazing down its length, wondering who would need a road going into a forest where thieves and brigands supposedly lived. Merchants and travelers alike took the road around the forest. She stopped, and pondered; no one in Nottingham would miss her because everyone was busy celebrating Mayday. A moment later, she continued walking, further into the interior of the forest.

Twenty minutes later, she stopped, sure she had heard something. But no sound came to her ear, and she resumed walking. Another ten minutes passed, and then she heard it: a bit of song in the air, floating elusively out of reach. Her steps quickened and within seconds she could hear clearly. A young man was singing in a strong tenor, accompanied by a fiddle. Then, Rosalyn rounded a corner and stopped in shock. She was looking at what seemed to be a village. Small, thatch-roofed houses were scattered about, as were a bakery, blacksmith, and many of the shops that could be found in Nottingham. The festivities whirled on, no one realizing that they had a visitor.

Marian wiped her hands on the apron she wore over her long green dress.

"That's the last of them," she announced to the crowd of women who were cooking the Mayday feast.

"Well, child, get you on out to the festivities! You needn't stay cooped up with us." The other women nodded. Marian smiled and pulled the dirty apron over her head as she skipped out the door.

Everyone was busy. The young men and women were dancing around the Maypole while Allen played the fiddle. The little children were playing several games, and the men were keeping an eye on them, as the women were busily cooking. Her brother had just finished "Greensleeves" when she stepped out; as Allen put his fiddle down, he called?Marian, come sing? With a smile, she acquiesced. He played a short introduction, and then she began singing.

"The moon shines bright,

The stars give a light,

A little before 'tis day.

Our heavenly Father, He called to us,

And bid us to wake and pray.

Awake, awake, oh pretty, pretty maid,

Out of your drowsy dream.

And step into your dairy below,

And fetch me a bowl of cream.

If not a bowl of your sweet cream,

A mug of your brown beer.

For God knows where we shall meet again,

A-Maying another year.

I been a-rambling all this night,

And sometime of this day,

And now returning back again,

I brought you a branch of May.

A branch of May I brought you, dear,

And at your door I stand,

'Tis naught but a sprout, but well-budded out,

By the work of our Lord's hand.

My song is done, and I must be gone,

No longer can I stay,

So it's God bless you all,

Both great and small,

And bring you a joyful May."

Marian had no sooner finished than a scuffle broke out just outside the camp. Her brother, Robin was heard yelling, and then a woman's voice, "Unhand me this minute!" Then, Robin appeared dragging a young woman with him. She was of average height and a little taller than Marian herself was. Her dress was made of finer material than Marian had ever seen; it was blue with gold trim around the neck and hemline. Wisps of blonde hair fell out of a bun and framed her face.

"Elayne." Marian whispered urgently. "Elayne!"

"What?"

"That girl, she's the sheriff's daughter."

"So?" Elayne questioned. Marian sighed; Elayne was too trustworthy for her own good. She would ignore the danger this girl presented to the camp.

"Who are you?" asked Marian's father, walking forward to examine their guest. "And what brings you here?"

"My name is Rosalyn; my father is the sheriff of Nottingham." Silence reigned in the camp, as the leader pondered what to do. Elayne whispered in her father's ear, and he finally turned to Rosalyn and asked, "How did you find this place?" somewhat warily.

"I was walking in the woods, and got lost." Rosalyn's gaze was on the floor.

"You got lost in the woods on Mayday?" the younger Robin was suspicious.

"Perhaps she was having a rendezvous with a lover." Marian said softly. Elayne glared at her, while several of the men chuckled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can think of only one reason why a _lady _would be wandering in the woods. And that would cause one to believe that maybe she is not a lady after all."

Rosalyn stepped close to Marian. "You little strumpet." she hissed.

"I am not the one wandering in the woods." Marian replied, smirking.

"That's enough. Marian, I'm ashamed of you. What would your mother say? And, m'lady, I apologize for my sister's behavior. I don't know what has gotten into her." Elayne took Rosalyn?s arm. "I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't you come with me, and we'll feed you." The two swept off, talking quietly between them.

"Marian," Will Scarlet, called "Uncle Will" by Robin's children, laid his hand on

Marian's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm going for a walk." Marian stalked off into the woods, ignoring Will's call to come back.

"This is delicious." Rosalyn licked her fingers, savoring the taste of the spicy chicken.

"Marian made it. It was her mother's recipe; she was from Wales." Elayne said, as though that explained everything.

"Wait, don't you have the same parents?"

"No. My mother died in childbirth. Father married again a little later, and Marian was born. Well, it was about three years after that when Marian was born. Her mother died nearly ten years ago." Elayne fell silent.

"I'm sorry. Um, I had better get back. My father will be missing me."

"I'll walk you back." As the young man who had found her stood, Elayne let out a giggle. He glared at her.

"I don't want to be a bother." Rosalyn protested to no avail.

"Robin doesn't mind," Elayne said smiling mischievously. Rosalyn agreed and the two set off.

The trip back was uneventful, and, for the most part, silent. The two did talk a little, but as Rosalyn was shy, and Robin introversive, the talk was limited. He bid her good day at the forest's edge, and Rosalyn set forth to brave the lion-her Father.

"Where have you been? Frederick was looking for you the whole day!" the sheriff raged. It was useless to talk, as Rosalyn had learned years ago, so she stood submissively, head bowed and took it. As always, he ran out of steam after some ten minutes, and stalked off to get a drink. Taking advantage of the empty house Rosalyn crept up along flight of stairs. Because, in the highest room of the tallest tower, the sheriff had a secret. One he would do any thing to keep secret.


End file.
